Aldwin Vi Britannia (Broken Blade)
" I don't want your forgiveness, I want you to live! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! Arturia! I was supposed to save you, and yet you've gone away twice! We're supposed to save this country! We're supposed to be together! Us! I will never forgive you if you die! Never!" Aldwin Vi Britannia Aldwin Vi Britannia is the son of Aldwin IX. He is a prince of Britannia and lived during the time of King Authur. He is known as the wisest Knight of the Round Table and close advisor of King Arthur. He is ruthless and ill-tempered but lacks the talent to be a strategist. He appointed himself King Arthur's successor after the King's death. He is a childhood companion of Arturia Pendragon from the Fate franchise in the crossover Code Geass: Broken Blade. Character Outline Aldwin Vi Britannia is the first born son of Aldwin IX. He grew up as childhood friends of Arturia Pendragon and her brother Kay. He is one of the few people of her time who knew the secret of King Arthur's true gender. He was initially angry that only Arturia was able to remove the Sword of Choosing, believing himself to be the rightful ruler of Britannia. His desire for Arturia won over his anger and he initially tried to distinguish himself among her knights, but because he was a poor strategist, he achieved no great deeds. He was banished from Britannia for attacking one of the King's guests (C.C. as a child) and became her enemy, constantly invading the country, only to be soundly defeated by Arturia again and again. He witnesses the Battle of Camlann and watched Arturia strike down Mordred, assuming that Arturia slept with Lancelot and had Mordred as a result, because he also knew Arturia was a woman, knowing nothing of Morgan Le Fay's machinations. He watched as Arturia was summoned to the modern era by the Holy Grail for the Fourth and Fifth Wars. He remained by her side, initially hoping to save her for his own benefit, but also out of the small amount of genuine love he had for her. He goes mad after her death, blaming her for ruining his plans for fame and glory, swearing that he will have his revenge and taint her legacy forever. He deceives Sir Bedivere by stating that King Arthur appointed him as his successor. He made sure that the Arthurian stories paint him as a wise and cunning knight. He omits Bedivere from the records and inserts himself into the knight's role. Among the commoners, he is known as "Britannia's Royal Jackass", even after his rule. The modern history books paint him a good, charismatic, heroic man who loved his wife and was very faithful, even though he was none of those things. Arturia is devastated when she learns of what he did to her legacy when she is rescued by Lelouch after reading his history books. Personality Aldwin Vi Britannia is proud, rude and brash. He is egotistical and vain, believing everyone is beneath him, seeing only Arturia Pendragon as his equal. He is hot-tempered and easily angered, losing his temper over little things. Appearance Aldwin Vi Britannia is the spitting image of Lelouch Vi Britannia, which startles Arturia greatly upon seeing Lelouch's face for the first time. Lelouch believes it's the only reason she's in love with him, believing that by loving Lelouch, she's "loving the ghost" of Aldwin Vi Britannia. Abilities While he was a horrible strategist and tactician he wa still very charming and charismatic when it came to women. He was notorious in his own day for his many dalliances with women. The phrase "Britannian Bastard" was coined because of his many bastard children he fathered. He was able to keep Arturia close to him because of his ability to manipulate her feelings for him. He often coaxed physical intimacy from her due to her being unused to physical affection from men who knew her secret. His obsession with having sex was driven by his lust for her, although no one knew it but Arturia. Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Code Geass: Broken Blade Characters